


Let Mercy Come

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choices, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Forgiveness, Gen, Poor Life Choices, Repentance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke sees the man now known as Kylo Ren approaching, he knows he's about to die. And then the tiny, wild dream he's been fanning in his heart all this time comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Mercy Come

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt "Star Wars: TFA, Kylo Ren/Luke Skywalker, _Put to rest / What you thought of me / While I clean this slate / With the hands of uncertainty."_ Turned out more gen, I think, but I tried to slip in enough that you can see the ship if you want to. Prompt and title from the Linkin Park song "What I've Done."

When Luke sees the man now known as Kylo Ren approaching, he knows he's about to die. He can think of no other reason for the other man to seek him out other then finishing his mission of annihilating the new Jedi. Luke thanks the Force he's sent Rey on a solo training mission and prays she first return until it's safe. 

Ren moves toward him, lightsaber undrawn, but of course that doesn't mean he's not dangerous. For all his flaws, Ben had always been a strong Force user. 

When drops to his knees some distance from him, Luke is surprised, and warier than ever. He reaches out with his mind, finds Ren's emotions roiling even more than those final days at the academy. He fingers his own lightsaber. 

Ren looks up, face utterly torn. "Uncle Luke," he says in a broken tone the man has never heard before. And then the tiny, wild dream Luke has been fanning in his heart all this time comes true: Ben repents. He breaks down, explains what killing his father had done to him, how the knowledge of what he'd done had eaten at him until he finally woke and realized he had chosen the wrong path. He says that he desperately wants to come back. He begs for forgiveness, dropping his gaze again, supplicating himself. 

Luke is overwhelmed but won't allow himself to show it. He would be suspicious, refuse to believe this sudden turn of events, but he knows immediately that Ren is telling the truth. Even now, he knows Ben, knows his face and speech and body language. The Force only confirms his sincerity.

Luke moves forward until he's standing right in front of the younger man. "Look at me."

Ren hesitates, then slowly does, barely daring to meet his eyes. 

"You've done horrible things. Betrayed your family and friends. Enslaved, tortured, and killed innocent people." _You hurt me more than anyone ever has._

Ren winces like each sin is a blow, his gaze dropping again. 

Luke's voice gentles. "So did my father. But he redeemed himself in the end and saved my life. You've shown regret long before he did."

Ren makes a little frustrated sound. "How ironic that I am like him now, after I've chosen not to be."

"We're blood," Luke says calmly. "We don't have much choice but to be like him. But our choices are just as important. And how we follow through on them. If you want to change, you must do so in actions, not solely words and intent. You have much to atone for."

The kneeling man bows his head low in acknowledgement. 

"Stand, Ben," Luke says, and the wide blue eyes that look up at him, the fragile spark of hope for redemption they hold, makes his heart twist. He offers a hand, and when the other hesitantly takes it, pulls him up into his arms. Ben crumples into him, tears beginning to fall now, and Luke only holds him tighter.

This is the beginning.


End file.
